


Guilt and punishment

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Luffy and Law’s relationship was a weird one. They were raised together as cousins and they developed some unusual levels of confidence. But now that Luffy was a teenager things got complicated and everyday was easier going from kisses to fighting because of some stupid jealoussy. Law/Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Guilt and punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieDeOdair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/gifts).
  * A translation of [Culpa y castigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679565) by [DaenaBlackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre). 



> I wrote this fanfic for Annie de Odair, because she loves them and she wrote a SaboAce for me. Go read it!
> 
> This story is based on a SaboAce's fanfic that I'm writing where Ace is trans and they're both Luffy's parents. In this universe Law and Luffy are cousins.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend ChainedKura, who translated this story. Thanks for this translation, love you ♥ Go read his fanfics!
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me.

He shouldn't have accepted this vacation, but he was already entering the house where they’ll be staying with his suitcase in hand. Law was not sure why he accepted going on this trip. Maybe it was Cora-san’s insistence, his desire to do something _different_ this summer before going back to college or maybe it was because of his cousin. It was not just Cora-san who insisted a lot for him to go, Luffy also bothered him intensely and, since they were little children, it was impossible for him to deny any of the things the boy asked him to do.

Actually he was not that little, they only were 4 years apart, but Law felt older because he was 19 years old. They were also not related by blood, they just grew up together. One of Luffy’s parents, Ace, was Cora-san’s step-brother. They lived all together with Garp and Sengoku in the same house and he had very good memories of his childhood. Luffy was a really clingy kid and was always looking for a way to be over him.

Now that they were older, his relationship had shifted a little.

Luffy was naturally charming and Law saw that since they were little. He made a lot of friends and somehow was always the centre of attention. He never was jealous or anything like that, because Law was a more introverted and chill kid, but Luffy looked for him all the time, be it to play, to get into his bed to take a nap, to have a snack or just to annoy him.

The hugs, the kisses and the childish caresses had been left behind being replaced by something that Law didn’t completely understand, or didn’t want to try to understand. He also didn’t remember the exact moment when things changed. From one moment to another, the kisses that had previously been on the cheeks moved their way to the mouths and the hugs turned into loving embraces, but it never went beyond that. However, Law couldn’t claim that Luffy chose only him to do this kind of _stuff_.

His cousin was so magnetic that he seemed to attract a lot of people and that made Law push away a little from him. Luffy loved having a lot of friends, going out with them and even kissing them —he knew it from a good source and he even saw it live—, but he never said anything. Who was him to forbid him to do something? Partying or doing whatever he wanted? They never agreed to be _something_ or have exclusivity. Either way, a feeling of discomfort filled his chest thinking about it.

To be honest, Law wasn’t a prisoner of his cousin's kisses either. He also had had his experiences and the closest one was Eustass Kid. A jerk who went to highschool with him, they didn’t use to get along until they found a middle ground that tasted of sex, alcohol and, sometimes, tobacco and marihuana.

Kid wasn’t his boyfriend and neither of them was interested in something like that, but they had a good time together. Law wasn’t a person who was really interested in sex, although from time to time it wasn’t bad, specially when he felt stressed about his family, college or his arguments with Luffy. At those moments, he would call Kid, ask him if he was available and they would end up smoking naked together in bed and drinking beer while talking about the mortality of being before fucking again.

It was not healthy at all, but it worked.

It was just after coming back from Kid’s house that he got into a fight with Luffy. Maybe the night before the vacation wasn’t the best moment to argue, but his little cousin asked him where he was and demanded to know things that Law was not willing to tell him. Why should he? If Luffy did what he wanted, then he could do it too, but this spoiled child didn’t get it.

He had always been very pampered. Ace and Sabo were good parents, but they spoiled this capricious child a lot. Even Garp, Sengoku and Cora-san did it. Even if he didn’t want to fall in that bag, Law knew he was not exempt of Luffy’s charms.

The next day they didn’t even talk to each other, but still both went on that vacation. Luckily there were other people filling the silence and void that was between them. Ace argued with Sabo about the things they were forgetting and Cora-san talked over the phone with Doflamingo.

Law sighted, remembering that the place where they’ll be staying belongs to Doflamingo, Cora-san’s older brother. The man was a famous fashion designer, artist, dancer, businessman and Law didn’t want to know what else. He wasn’t a nice guy, but Cora-san insisted on having a relationship with him —a problematic, strange and very questionable relationship for a couple of brothers; but he would never judge his father—. Meanwhile, Doflamingo offered this vacation to spend time with his brother, but knowing he wouldn’t come alone, told him to bring whoever he wanted.

Law didn’t like Doflamingo a lot, because he knew he caused a lot of trouble to Cora-san. More than once Law saw him distressed because of Doflamingo and he hated that his father had to put up with that. Even so, he assumed Doflamingo, however horrible his personality was and peculiar details, not to say shady, liked his father. Law wasn’t an example either, after all he had some issues with his cousin that were not typical in a family.

At some point he thought he could even have fun, but he already abandoned that idea. He was here just to not be a problem to Cora-san and assumed Luffy was too.

His cousin didn’t look at him and seemed obfuscated during the whole trip.

The house, as Doflamingo called it, was a fucking mansion. A few meters away was the beach and the place had everything in case they didn’t want to go outside. A lot of rooms, a pool, a sauna and even a library. How did this guy have so much money? He didn’t want to ask.

He placed his things in a room that had a double bed with recently put sheets. It almost looked like a hotel, but luckily it wasn’t. Ace appeared with a glass of recently made juice, which was perfect due to how hot the day was.

“Thanks,” Law said, accepting the glass.

“This place is huge.”

Law agreed with Ace’s words. It will be a little awkward to be here, but it’s only one week and they could try to have fun.

“Did you argue with Luffy?” Ace asked, picking up Law’s attention.

“Something like that,” he answered. “Maybe he would prefer if I was not here.”

Ace laughed because of his comment and he saw him shake his head.

“I don’t know over what you two had fought about, but give him time and soon he’ll be over it.”

Something made him trust those words, maybe it was because there wasn’t a person who knew Luffy that well except for Ace. After all he was his father. Law was four years old when he met him and knew about everything that happened when he had Luffy because he lived through it. He accompanied him many times to the appointments and even was there when Luffy started walking, talking, and calling him by that weird nickname.

Ace was also his family. How would he react if he knew the reason for their fight? He didn’t think he would be bothered by it, but maybe it would be a bit of a shock.

The night fell quickly and they ordered some food since everyone was tired and no one wanted to cook.

Sitting at that table was very weird. Doflamingo only talked about work, made some inappropriate comments that embarrassed Cora-san —and all of them too—, but wasn’t as unpleasant as he thought. He hardly spoke and neither did Luffy. They both concentrated on eating and looked at each other once in a while. For some reason, he didn’t feel tension like before, but neither of them seemed ready to talk.

When dinner was over, he saw Cora-san agreeing to go for a walk with Doflamingo. Sabo hugged Ace putting a hand over his waist and they went to bed claiming they were tired. Luffy disappeared from his line of sight.

Meanwhile, Law was not sleepy. His sleeping problems never left him alone, and that night wouldn’t be the exception, and he always slept a few hours, hence the bags under his eyes, but that was just a part of his everyday life.

He went out to the barely lit garden and walked looking at the greenery and the soft reflection on the pool. As soon as he went out he found a little area with a roof and marble floorings where there was a grill. There were also some couches and a table. Everything looked comfortable and soft, but another thing caught up his attention: a hanging woven hammock. He lay down thinking that he could relax if his body gently rocked dangling there and he was right.

He closed his eyes while enjoying the cold breeze that ran that night. He didn’t like the heat, but he could handle it. Maybe tomorrow he could go to the beach, he didn’t remember the last time he got into the sea. Had it been with his friends on some trip? Maybe. He should write them later, he hasn't even checked his phone since arriving here. He pulled it out of his pocket noticing the low battery, but it could hold for a while.

He scrolled through his messages, groups and somehow ended up on YouTube watching ‘10 things you didn’t know about LOST’. Law was never interested in watching that show, but in his sleepless nights he spent a lot of time watching those kinds of stuff until managing to get asleep.

The question now was how was he going to survive that week without talking to his cousin. Truth be told, Law was not a very chatty person so it would be Luffy who will have to take the first step, as it often happened in their fights.

The quiet and pleasant mood broke when he heard some footsteps. He could almost distinguish the sound of sandals approaching him and he didn’t need to watch. He only did it when it was necessary.

Luffy was standing beside him and looking away as if he couldn’t decide to say something or not.

“What are you watching?” He asked finally and Law smiled. Ace was right, he just needed to give him some time.

“A trivia video” He answered and his cousin took a few moments before saying anything back.

“Can I watch?”

He arched a brow almost entertained by the request, but he didn’t reject. Sharing the space in this hammock was a little difficult, but somehow they managed. Law lifted up his arm and let Luffy lay his head over his shoulder while they watched the video together. How was the hammock holding the weight of both of them? He would rather not think about that in fear of it breaking down.

They stayed there holding each other looking at the cellphone. It was impossible for him to count how many times they’ve done something like this, but always on a couch, the bed, the floor; it was the first time in one of these hammocks.

He felt Luffy shifting a bit and Law thought that maybe it was better to get up, but his cousin held him tight preventing him from getting away.

“You’re uncomfortable,” said Law. “Let me get up.”

“I’m fine,” Luffy didn’t let him go. “Torao… aren’t you mad anymore?”

He felt confused by that question. He pocketed his phone and remained silent thinking that maybe Luffy would say something else, but he didn’t.

“I was not mad” He reminded him. “You were the one who got upset with me.”

He heard a growl at the height of his chest where Luffy was sinking his face.

“You were gone for so long and... “ He mentioned with some hesitation, but he was not as combative as yesterday. “Is Kid your boyfriend?”

Law almost choked with his own spit when hearing that. He had sex with Kid, but they didn’t fancied each other and they’ll never be a couple.

“No,” Law answered seriously.

“So… you’ll keep kissing me? You don’t have to go with him.”

He knew what was happening here. Luffy was jealous and that wasn’t a surprise. Law also had the same feeling when he saw him with other people.

“Will you stop doing it with other people too?”

“If you want that, it’s fine by me.”

Luffy’s honest words made his chest tighten and without realizing it he hugged him closer. He cautiously took a breath and didn’t know what to answer him because he was having mixed feelings. He would love to tell Luffy to be exclusive, but at the same time he felt guilty tying him to something he probably didn’t want. He was just fifteen years old, he was supposed to do whatever crazy thing he wanted. Right? Why should he be so selfish to stop him?

He stroked his back and slyly inhaled the scent of his hair. It smelled of shampoo. Surely he took a shower at that time he didn’t see him anywhere.

“ I want you to be free” He answered almost whispering and Luffy pulled his head up to see him with that bright smile that he didn’t give him all day until now.

“Silly Torao” He said. “I always am and even more with you.”

A gentle chuckle reverberated in his throat and the sound mixed with Luffy’s own typical laugh. It was nice to have this intimate moment back.

He felt how his cousin was putting his hand on his chest to lift himself up a little closer to his face and Law already knew what he wanted. They didn’t ask themselves if this was right, because they knew that, as long as they were alone, it was.

Luffy’s mouth was always soft and eager. When they kissed he liked to get lost in those lips, but his awake and alert nature just like that of a wolf stopped him from forgetting where they were.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here” Law whispered barely pulling away and Luffy rolled his eyes.

“My dads aren’t going to come down, they’re doing the same thing upstairs” He said very sure of his own words. “And Cora-san is going to come back late with Mingo. So it’s ok, no one will see us.”

He couldn’t contradict Luffy’s words, because he knew he was right. They shared another kiss, but he couldn’t avoid feeling worried and a little guilty, although that was usual.

Since they started doing this kind of stuff, Law felt like that because Luffy was way younger than him and they were cousins, even though they were not related, but they grew up together. They’re not supposed to do this. However, Luffy didn’t seem to mind any of those things.

He closed his eyes, opening his mouth while those kisses deepened. Luffy’s hands slipped over his pecs and his body felt warm, cherished, in a way that tightened his chest. One of his hands lowered to his cousin’s waist and he felt him so petite, so thin, that his skin bristled in a mixture of pleasure and despite for himself. No matter how much Luffy had grown and how much sport he did, molding his body, he still was a lot shorter and _small_ compared to Law.

He loved how he was, but maybe it was because it was Luffy and because he felt good with him, no matter how he looked. He liked his smile, how he laughed and the way his foolishness drove him mad.

Since they started with those kisses, something that caught his attention was that Luffy always wanted more and was eager, rough, to show it. Law sometimes didn’t know how to react to such shameless advances. This same thing happened at this moment, when his cousin put a leg over his body and straddled him wanting to be closer to demand him more kisses.

“This is already too much,” Law warned him and Luffy pulled closer holding the hem of his shirt.

“Come on, Torao,” He insisted almost in a purr. “Don’t you like it?”

He sighed, aggravated and didn’t answer. That wasn’t the problem and Luffy cared little about it. He ignored his complaints and they kept kissing each other. He was way too much to only be fifteen years old, but he was always like that. He was a selfish and whimsical kid that always got what he wanted, but Law couldn’t put all the blame into him because he was also there putting his own hands over his waist and enjoying the kisses. He was just as guilty or even more, because he was already of legal age and Luffy didn’t even pass the age of consentment.

Law’s fingers pushed over the clothes while their tongues started touching. The suggestiveness of this kid overwhelmed him and clouded his always vigilant senses. He touched that little but strong body lowering his hands to his hip, which seemed to tickle Luffy and he grinded against him. This made Law shiver. His hot hands lowered even further and remembered his cousin didn’t have a really big or noticeable butt, but it felt round and strong under those pants. He squeezed it and Luffy grinded against him even more out of inertia while moaning.

It was wrong, so wrong that he knew he had to stop, but he didn’t. He squeezed his eyes while his mouth kept moving in that increasingly desperate kiss and his body shaked with a maddening and significant subtlety, a light thrust that raised his temperature.

They had never gone this far, was this far? He wasn’t sure.

Luffy’s heat, his smell of fresh soap, and the energic kisses were only pulling him to do something he shouldn't. Because his cousin, no matter how bold he was, was only fifteen.

Law felt how Luffy gripped his shoulders and gasped in between kisses while moving his hips on his own. He liked it and he was willing.

“Torao…” He panted, pulling away to take a breath. “Are you…”

“Shh…” Law mumbled and barely whispered. “No noise… otherwise we’ll have to stop.”

Luffy looked at him surprised and shaked his head. He didn’t want to stop and Law didn’t either.

Their foreheads met while they were still moving and sharing wetter, needier kisses. He didn’t know how many people Luffy had kissed, but he was good. Law liked taking credit of that fact, of that skill, because it was with him he started doing it.

He allowed himself to taste him in that instant and to clutch his body fantasizing it was only them in this stormy and forbidden relationship. He didn’t consider himself a jealous or possessive person, but Luffy had this particular light that attracted everybody too much and a lot of them let themselves get caught by him, himself included.

“Can we…” Luffy muttered. His big eyes looked at him watchfully and glowed in the darkness, a lot more than the water in the pool a few meters away. “I sometimes touch myself… Not always, but… We could.”

He arched his brows at the offer. He understood what Luffy meant, even if he didn’t find the words to express himself. They were both horny after all that movement and Law was convinced that something would go wrong if they kept going, but his head was boiling and didn’t let him think. He also wanted to release himself.

“Let me do it,” He answered. “You just stay like that.”

The hammock swayed when they moved. Law unzipped his pants and Luffy helped him. He felt how he pulled closer while his hand touched them both.

He bit his lips while breathing heavily and tried to not make noise. He swallowed listening to the little moans that Luffy let out of his slightly open lips. He felt sweat slip through his forehead and squeezed his eyes while they were both moving, touching each other, as they never had done before now.

It felt so soft, so hot and exciting that he could barely believe it was happening. It almost felt like a dream, a perverse, twisted and beautiful one, worthy of psychoanalysis. Law felt Luffy’s body tremble over his while moving his hips and moaning low until he hid his face on his neck wanting the noises to get lost in his skin.

Law tightened his grip and moved faster generating spasm on that body, and sighed out of pleasure when he felt little kisses over his neck. Luffy’s mouth was naughty, just like him, and anxious. It gave him beautiful smiles and kisses. He couldn’t believe living without any of those.

“Torao…” He heard him whimper that life long nickname and swallowed because he understood perfectly what was happening.

The hands gripped at his shoulders tightened and Law moved even faster wanting to hear him and make him enjoy as they never experienced before.

He held Luffy when he felt him tremble violently and tucked his shirt between his fingers. Law arched his back, sinking his face on the fabric of the hammock that protected them while they kept sinning and didn’t break or let them fall. He closed his eyes and let out all the air he was holding while coming. He didn’t care staining his clothes, he’ll happily wash them for the pleasure of feeling so satisfied and relaxed.

They kept cuddling for a while even if everything was already finished and it felt unreal, surreal. He knew they should get out of here before anyone saw them, but detach himself from Luffy’s warm body was torture.

He thought that maybe Luffy fell asleep, but an instant later he moved.

“That was…” Luffy mumbled, pulling away a little. “Woah.”

“Yes” He agreed. “You haven’t done that before?”

Luffy shook his head and Law felt a bit like trash at that moment. He just stole his first sexual experience and didn’t think he completely deserved it, but Luffy smiled so happily that he pushed away that tortuous feeling.

“Can we sleep together?”

As many times before, he said yes. He didn’t have any strength to answer anything else.

Getting down of the hammock was torture. They were both a mess. His legs tingled with exhaustion because of everything that had happened that day and that moment. He stretched out to go up the stairs towards his room. He stopped by the bathroom to clean himself up and let the dirty clothes aside to change himself unto his pajamas. Tomorrow he’ll see what to do about the laundry.

When he was about to lay down, Luffy appeared also ready to go to sleep and slipped with him into bed just like thousands of times since they were children.

He held him against him and Luffy cuddled like a little cat against his body. He was so warm. Sleeping with him always scared away the cold nightmares and the insomnia.

“Tomorrow I’ll bring my stuff here” Luffy said in a sleepy voice. “Goodnight, Torao.”

Law didn’t say anything because he was thinking about the next day. How was he going to face everyone after what had just happened? Would they worry if they noticed Luffy and him were sharing a bedroom? It wasn’t important really because he knew what everyone else was doing, so none of them were free of guilt and punishment.


End file.
